kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
Drago Timer
The is an arm-mounted device that is for Kamen Rider Wizard, created from all of Dragon's elemental magical energy that was spilt out from Haruto's body during a ritual to help Wizard become stronger. When Wizard rotates the clock, while also flipping the thumb as the timer clocks down, he can create 3 more duplicates of his Dragon Styles. The duplicates can vanish one of two ways: if Haruto wills them away or if the clones receive a grievous amount of injuries. When the clock runs out, it will announce "Final Time" (ファイナルタイム, Fainaru Taimu). Wizard can also scan the Drago Timer's Prism Drago Light (プリズムドラゴライト, Purizumu Drago Raito) ring attachment on the WizarDriver to transform himself into . However, this form can only be used for a limited time, presumably for one of two reasons: it is taxing on Haruto's magical energy reserves or it could speed up his descent into despair and turn him into a Phantom. Functions Like all of Wizard's gear, the Drago Timer is summoned by using the Connect Ring. Once acquired, he places the device on his right wrist, which causes a voice to say "Drago Time". Wizard then turns the dial to the color of whatever Dragon Style he's currently in, making the voice say "Set Up". First Full Revolution Wizard hits the thumb, causing the voice to say "Start" and the dial to turn. As the dial passes each color, he hits the thumb to summon a clone of the Dragon Style with said color. Once it reaches Final Time, Wizard can hit the thumb to activate Dragon Four-Mation (ドラゴンフォーメーション, Doragon Fōmēshon), equipping the Dragon Styles with their respective WizarDragon parts and allowing them to unleash their finishers: *Flame Dragon w/ Drago Skull: *Water Dragon w/ Drago Tail: *Hurricane Dragon w/ Drago Wings: *Land Dragon w/ Drago Hell Claws: Second Full Revolution After all of the Dragon Styles are on the battlefield and a second Final Time is reached, Wizard can use the Prism Drago Light on the Drago Timer to scan the WizarDriver, activating All Dragon, which combines the duplicates with the Timer wearer and equips him with all of the WizarDragon parts that are normally exclusive to a certain Dragon Style. Sometimes, Wizard can achieve All Dragon without the other Dragon Styles on the battlefield by scanning the Prism Drago Light on the WizarDriver, after the second Final Time reached. Once the scanner detects the Timer, the voice says "All Dragon, Please!". History Origin Realizing that the Phantom Beelzebub's time-space bending ability had him at a disadvantage, Haruto in Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon was defeated. Luckily, he was saved by the White Wizard who took him to a strange altar. Coming to, Haruto was told of a ritual to become stronger by drawing the full potential of his inner Phantom and he accepted to do it after being warned of the risks. Enduring the pain, Haruto gained a manifestation of his mana: The Drago Timer. Usage As Beelzebub beaten Kamen Rider Beast, Haruto arrived and transforms to battle Beelzebub before assuming Flame Dragon form to summon the Drago Timer. Using the Drago Timer, Kamen Rider Wizard created three manifestations of his Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, and Land Dragon forms. With his time-space ineffective, the Wizards finished Beelzebub off with their Dragon Four-Mation followed by a quadruplet Slash Strike. While Wajima and Shunpei admired the Drago Timer, Shunpei accidently broke its handle off. A comical accident at first, Wizard was unable to use it in his fight with Phoenix, who was becoming increasingly powerful each time he was destroyed and revived. The Drago Timer was repaired in time for Haruto's final battle with Phoenix. Haruto confronted the Phantom and assumed Flame Dragon form to fight him. With the Drago Timer, Haruto also summoned the other Dragon forms to assist him, but Phoenix proved too strong to them. In a last effort, Haruto made use of the Drago Timer's Prism Drago Light to transform himself into Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon and strike Phoenix with a Rider Kick strong enough to send him flying all the way to the sun where he would keep dying and rebirthing, trapping him there forever. After rescuing Shunpei and Kosuke's grandmother, Wizard and Beast fought against Weretiger and Gremlin, with the latter Phantom fleeing after Wizard weakened the former with the Drago Timer, then Kamen Rider Beast destroyed him with a Kick Strike to consume it. When Medusa targeted a Gate at a high school, Wizard confronted her, assuming Flame Dragon so his Drago Timer clones could hold off the Ghouls. Wizard battled Medusa as Kamen Rider Beast arrived and consumed the grunts. The four Wizards and Beast all proceeded to face off against Medusa. Despite outnumbering her 5 to 1, they were overpowered by the Chief Phantom, resulting in Haruto's Drago Timer clones disappearing. When Gremlin and Spriggan targeted Osamu Nakamoto, outnumbered by the Phantoms with Kosuke unable to transform as his Beast Driver and Wizard Rings were missing, Kamen Rider Wizard used the Drago Timer to overwhelm the Phantoms while getting Nakamoto to safety. When the Phantom Bogy split into six ghosts after being defeated to target multiple Gates, Wizard used the Drago Timer to destroy four more after destroying the first with Land Style as Beast Hyper dealt with the last one. Wizard used the Drago Timer against Bahamut, but the Phantom proved his strength when Haruto failed to take him down. Facing Medusa again, Wizard attempted to use the Drago Timer but was entangled by her snake hair before he could do so. Dealing with the Phantom Gigantes in Masafumi Saionji's Underworld, Wizard used the Drago Timer to assume All Dragon before proceeding to destroy the inner Phantom. Confronting the White Wizard after Nito sacrificed his power to thwart the second Sabbath, Wizard used the Drago Timer in an attempt to gain the upper hand. However, the White Wizard countered by using the Dupe Ring, a more advanced version of Haruto's Copy Ring, summoning three copies of himself to fight Haruto's Water, Hurricane, and Land Dragon clones. The four Wizards were soon beaten back and surrounded before the four White Wizards each used the Thunder Ring to finish them, resulting in the three Wizard clones disappearing and Haruto being knocked out of his Flame Dragon transformation. During the 14 Heisei Kamen Riders' battle against Amadum's monsters in the World within the Magic Stone, Wizard used the Drago Timer to summon his three Dragon Style clones, combining them into him to assume All Dragon, fighting alongside Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo and destroying several Hydragoons. Trivia *This is the third upgrade device to be based around a stopwatch: the first two being Faiz's Axel Watch and Accel's Trial Memory. **The Drago Timer is the second mid-season device to limit it's own mid-season upgrade. The first being the Axel Watch. ***However, the Drago Timer is the first device based on an analog clock, while the others were based on a stopwatch or digital watch. *The DX Drago Timer toy has sound effects for a Three-mation (スリーメーション, Surīmēshon), Two-mation (ツーメーション, Tsūmēshon), and One-mation (ウァンメーション, Wanmēshon) finisher. **Interestingly, the error sound is No Complaining in the toy, while in the show the same error message is played as on the WizarDriver. Gallery Drago Timer - "Drago Time".png|Wizard equips the Drago Timer on his wrist Drago Timer - "Set Up".jpg|Wizard sets the Drago Timer's dial Drago Timer - "Start".jpg|Wizard activates the Drago Timer's countdown Drago Timer - "Final Time".jpg|Wizard summons 3 clones of his Dragon Styles Drago Timer - "Dragon Four-mation".jpg|Dragon Four-Mation KR Wizard- Let our powers combine.jpg|The 4 Dragon Styles unite as one to become... KR Wizard All Dragon Style.jpg|All Dragon Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 21, The Dragons' Wild Dance *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 23, The Decisive Battle *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 25, Choosing the Life *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 26, Academy Infiltration *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 27, Big Sister and Little Sister *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 29, The Evolving Wild Beast *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 33, Things Money Cannot Buy *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 36, The Myna Speaks *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 38, The Stolen Hope *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 40, I Want to Ride a Bike *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 42, The Ringed Novelist *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 43, The White Wizard's Secret *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 50, The Important Thing is... *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 53, Neverending Story *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Decisive Sengoku Movie All Battle'' Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Transformation Gear Category:Form-accessing Devices